evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Harrison
Important Information Full Name: Benjamin Salvatore Harrison Aliases: Binyamin al-Mustafa, "The Hyena", "Penance" D. O. B: ''' June 18th, 1991 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: In a relationship Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Former Assassin, Former Company Agent turned Car Mechanic Power (If DNA Alternate): Instantaneous Transmission w/ Superhuman Reflexes Personality For what it's worth, Ben may not be the most noble of people, but he's more in control of himself and his morals than it may first seem. He has no preconceptions about what he's done; he was a killer for hire, plain and simple. But since any normal job would probably get him caught, it's one of the only options he'd had. He won't hesitate even an instant to do what he has to do to survive, and in that respect he can be extremely opportunistic, thinking only of himself, but part of him longs to do what's right as well, perhaps to justify killing on his conscience. When it comes down to it, Ben's heart is in the right place, even if his trigger finger might lead some to believe otherwise. Despite his lack of hesitation to kill when he must, Ben would never dream of harming anyone that didn't have it coming to them. He is by no means a crusader of justice, but if saving someone's life has some benefit to him or if he feels letting them die would be some kind of sin, then he's your best friend and your assailant's worst nightmare. Ben's got some serious guilt issues- he's always had the best of intentions, but every time he pulls a trigger it weighs on his conscience. In the past he's tried to forget, but over time it's become harder and harder to deal with the consequences of his actions. Now his best efforts at redemption have led to him using his talents the only way he knows how- by using his deadly accuracy to kill the people responsible for ruining lives and murdering innocents rather than being the one pulling the trigger on some wife or husband with a family as he'd done before. He knows this new goal doesn't justify what he did in the past, but he sees it as his way to pay for his mistakes by making the world a better place. In addition, despite his sterling reputation in the underworld as a legendary assassin that has never missed a single shot, Ben chose to scrap the name that got him such a reputation both for the sake of his late mentor, who had thought up the name for him, and because he frankly dislikes the attention. It gets him more jobs, but it also gets him more fame, which he believes can only lead to problems. Besides his inclination towards the extreme, Ben is quite the introvert, preferring to blend in with the crowd rather than standing out. Part of the reason for this stems from his constant sense of paranoia: he believes that the more he stands out, the more people will be looking for him, and odds are a good chunk of those people won't have the best of intentions, given his field of expertise. He never leaves home without a vest of body armor under his shirt, at least one gun in his pants and a few knives to fill out the miniature arsenal. Even with so much accessible weaponry, he is still very paranoid, especially in tense situations, and is often subjected to "bad feelings", premonitions of the shit-hitting-the-fan situations that he feels are sure to come. Fortunately, more often than not he's wrong, but he still feels it never hurts to err on the side of caution. The only area where this doesn't apply is whenever his adrenaline is flowing and he's running across rooftops at breakneck speed, where the slightest misstep could spell instant death. His love of all things extreme makes him prone to injury and at the same time leads him to prefer the more exhilarating approach to any destination rather than, say, the more logical one. This adrenaline-packed state is when Ben really feels alive, and the rest of the time, this constant energy with nowhere else to go can make him very restless and twitchy. Even while sitting still his fingers tap, his legs bounce and his mouth makes various shapes and expressions because sitting still feels extremely awkward to him. History Egypt isn't known for revolutions in the birth control industry. Which is why it was no surprise when Binyamin was born in the drought-stricken city of Bani Suwayf, which was nestled about 50 miles from the capital, Cairo. Had the drought not existed, Bani Suwayf would be a thriving farming city like normal, and Binyamin would not be walking this earth for two reasons. One, there would have been no need for his mother to turn to prostitution to make money. Two, there would have been no need for some charity to send a few U.N.-endorsed freedom fighter types, one of which being the German man that generously provided the Y chromosome that made it all happen. Perhaps that means Mother Nature is to thank for his existence. At least the charity worker, a former-mathematician-turned-activist named Henrique Anders, wasn't the type to hit and run. He stayed around and helped raise Binyamin, even after his mother died three years into his life from heatstroke. Ever since he could walk, Binyamin (soon renamed Benjamin because his father had trouble spelling the name) was testing his limits; a week after he started walking, Ben tried (and failed) to descend the stairs of the cheap motel the two lived in. Despite the pain his determination made him go back several times until Henrique put a gate at the stairs to keep him from hurting himself. It didn't take long before Ben figured out a way to crawl over it, using admirable insight for his age to slip his tiny hands through the holes in the gate and wriggle his way over. Though he had no idea how it happened, Henrique quickly noticed there was no way he could halt the baby's behavior, and instead tried to help him pursue goals that were more ground in academics. Unfortunately, he failed to estimate how thick the little brat's head was. He failed to grasp even the simpler concepts of history, and barely passed language and science classes. Thanks to his father's aid Ben excelled in math, but other than that and lessons in speaking German (and eventually English), Ben was definitely no academic prodigy. However, ever since the gate fiasco, Henrique had given his son any chance he had to run about, and boy did he. By age seven he had already developed a solid running style, and by age eight he was climbing around on buildings in his free time, mostly because he wanted to be taller than his dad. This passion for climbing soon expanded into running and jumping, and before he knew it, Henrique had a miniature Tarzan on his hands. The kid was a born runner, a fact proven late one night around the time he was nine years old. Henrique had put in a request for 5 more years of service in the city only a week prior, and with school out for the time being, things were relatively peaceful. Until a nearby riot decided to move city-wide. It was over some kind of screwup in the government, but either way it was getting so bad that the U.S. military had been sent in to keep the peace, regardless of the various opinions on the matter. That night as the protests got dirty yet again, someone threw a molatov cocktail a little off and it landed in a window on the first floor of their housing complex. Long story short, the place practically burned to the ground; only a chunk of the first floor survived, along with countless severely shaken civilians. Sadly, this destruction failed to disperse the riots. In the chaos, city police mistook the outsider-looking German for a rioter and promptly beat him to death, right in front of his son's eyes. Way to go, boys. As if that weren't bad enough, he was now an orphaned nine-year-old in the middle of a riot gone bad. It was no surprise to him when someone showed up with a knife and an evil grin. What was a surprise was the sudden red dot in the guy's knife hand, and the huge amount of pain a simple dot caused. The guy that stopped Ben from being gutted like a fish came over and picked him up and handed him to someone else, and from his perch he could see the letters on his savior's chest. Even though he wasn't the best reader, he knew the letters well enough to remember the thankfully-short name: O-R-R. After he was taken from the riots, Ben was placed in a government orphanage in Cairo, and, of course, promptly broke out. This time, however, he stayed in Cairo, using the expanse of buildings, rails and rooftops as his own personal jungle gym. He got so good at it that by the time they were sending cops to try and stop him, he was fourteen years old and knew every rooftop and alleyway by heart. He got plenty of bumps, bruises and broken bones during the five years, but by the time he was considered a delinquent "disturbing the peace" with acts of pure urban acrobatics, there was no way he could be caught. Such extensive training accomplished a number of things. First and foremost, speed became the greatest weapon in Ben's repertoire, as his legs reached sprinter levels of speed the more he worked. Second, he was beginning to realize he saw the world in a much sharper sense than most people did; the training began to hone his eyes for their important role to come. It wasn't long before he became aware of the power he possessed, but it was when he realized that it only worked at its best when he was really working hard that he knew how to train it. During that time, he practiced his running by walking back and forth from Cairo to his birthplace. At first it took a month, then weeks, and by age 17, it took only three or four days to run fifty miles from one way to the other, although every time he managed it he was completely wiped out afterwards. It was sometime during this that he read the name again, while delivering a package to a U.S. outpost in Cairo. It had the name Orr and the name of a city in Kenya. That was all he needed. It took months, but he traveled by foot all the way from Cairo to Kenya, passing through Sudan and part of Ethiopia on the way. Luck was on his side; within weeks of entering the city, he got word of the man again, and managed to find his way into and through the underworld of the drug industry in Kenya to the man, who was apparently now an arms dealer. It didn't matter to him; all he wanted was to see his idol one more time. He came upon the man who saved his live in what would surely be the end of his own- it was something Ben didn't understand, but the gist he got from the guns was that Mr. Orr was in a bad situation. His friends were killed quickly; if it hadn't been for the light brown, lanky teen that suddenly slammed a heel into one of the bad guy's faces, he'd have been dead meat. Unfortunately, the remaining guns turned on him instead, but much to his surprise, the tension and adrenaline of the moment changed something in him. He saw the finger tightening on a trigger and barely had the time to turn his head before a bullet whizzed past, then dodged another, and another. By that time Orr has killed all three men, but what he had just done could not be ignored. The man named "The Jackal" soon went from Ben's idol to the closest thing he could call a friend. Eventually they moved to New York to continued business, and Ben quickly got into the feel of the ghettos and underworld in the sprawling state. His upbringing proved to be invaluable in the concrete jungles of Manhattan and New York City, and he developed both a love of the weaponry his boss Sal sold and a love of the art of parkour. He was a natural at it, since he had unwittingly been doing the motions for half his life, but his growing strength made it several times easier than he had expected. Talk about golden legs. In the past two years, he has undergone quite the change under Sal. While speed and stealth are still two of his greatest assets, it was the dealer that noticed his pinpoint eye for sharpshooting. Immediately Sal had him begin training his superhuman accuracy, and by the current day, he may very well be the single greatest sniper in the world. Recently, however, Ben's life turned upside-down when Sal was suddenly found dead in an alley, a bullet in his forehead the clear cause. Ben, who relied on his mentor his entire stay in New York for legal support, forged documents, new weapons and so on, was suddenly forced to fend for himself at the same time as he began to be hunted by agents of Building 26 and the NYPD for who he was and what he did. The Hyena lost his laughter, faced with a stunning reality that he'd been dodging since he came to America, and because he's accepted it and moved on, Ben has matured greatly since the incident. Even so, he's still young and (relatively) innocent. The strain of so much blood on his hands had taken its toll shortly after his twentieth birthday. Ashamed with the pain he was causing and with nothing to steel himself against it, he was about to make the choice to never kill again when he was approached by a man named Mr. Bennet. The man said he knew what Ben could do and offered him the chance to work for The Company, which existed to find and capture dangerous specials to make humanity a little bit safer. Enthralled with the idea of being able to help people instead of hurt them, he signed up right away. However, because he was going to have to kill, he thought up a way to make it a little easier on his conscience. After some searching, Ben found a mask and refused to kill unless he was wearing it, as it helped him sleep easier at night despite the deeds he'd done. The stint with the Company didn't last long. Something didn't feel quite right about what he was doing. After a crisis of conscience involving a woman named Renee, Ben fled the Company and returned to Egypt, to his home, where he spoke with one of his childhood friends, a man who had become a priest in his absence. During the talk Ben realized he needed to redeem himself and use his God-given abilities to rid the world of evil rather than introduce more into the mix, and from then on the mask he wore had a new meaning. Ben began to hunt the wicked people of the world- gun runners, drug lords, mafia kingpins, all the big targets that the police couldn't touch. Ben's work took him outside the law, labeling "Penance" as a serial killer despite the fact that he never once took an innocent life. His M.O. was always the same: his target would be found with a gunshot through the head, shot from behind, with the shell placed in the wound in the back of the head. The victim's name would be written on the shell, literally making it a "bullet with their name on it", as well as the word "PENANCE" to make it clear to law enforcement who had done the killing. It wasn't the best way to redeem himself, but as far as goals go, Ben could do a whole lot worse. Skills Parkour: The French "art of displacement" is as natural to Ben as breathing itself. Twenty years of experience coupled with the advantages given to him by his superhuman abilities have made Ben an expert at using his environment to the fullest. Fast Draw: Ben's always been able to shoot so well that he'd make famous snipers look like beginners, but it wasn't until he found out about people like Bob Munden and Patrick Flanigan that he saw the advantage in raw speed. Because he was already able to shoot accurately without trying, Ben accomplished in a year what took others their entire lives. In fact, according to Company records, he's surpassed even the Fastest Gun Alive- Ben's fastest draw was measured at .0114 seconds, faster than Bob Munden's record .0175 second shot by a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a second. However, without his innate accuracy, he can't exactly hit anything with all of that speed, so until he gets many a practice hour in, this skill will not be of much use. Mental Math: Surprisingly, despite Ben's lack of skill in the areas of reading and most other sorts of academics, he's an excellent mathematician. He's got the brain of a calculator and has developed a knack for keeping track of the bullets he's spent from every gun he carries so he knows exactly when he needs to reload. Martial Arts: Ben has also shown surprising proficiency with martial arts, despite having very little formal training. He's skilled in picking up bits and pieces of techniques during a fight, but grows the fastest during direct training. His overall fighting style is a mixture of multiple styles- elements of Muay Thai kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Capoeira, Wing Chun, Krav Maga and U.S. military CQC techniques are all prevalent in his fighting, as well as numerous instances of "dirty" fighting (crotch/eye shots, dirt throwing, etc). Of these, he shows the most proficiency in Muay Thai. Trilingual: Ben is extremely fluent in English, German and Arabic equally, although he has difficulty reading English and German. He speaks Arabic with an Egyptian accent and English with a New York accent, although in periods of intense stress, he can lose control of his voice and speak English with a Middle-Eastern accent and pepper his English with words and phrases in either German or Arabic. Escape Artist: Ben's extremely flexible body has given him extreme proficiency in escaping shackles and bonds. Lip-Reader: Ben has shown great skill in reading lips, and can do so effectively in any one of his three fluent languages. Equipment Ben's Masks: Ben wears a mask while killing in the name of Penance, both to hide his identity and to symbolize his goals. The appearance has changed over time, but the purpose remains the same. 'Handguns:' *Glock 27 *Beretta 92fs *Taurus Raging Bull .44 Magnum *Walther P99 *Ruger Mark II AWC Amphibian 'Sub-machine Guns:' *KRISS Super V *Knight's Armament PDW *Heckler & Koch UMP-45 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *FN P90 'Shotguns:' *Benelli M4 *Auto-Assault 12 'Assault Rifles:' *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *FN SCAR-L *Bushmaster ACR (Magpul Masada) 'Sniper/Marksman Rifles:' *Remington M24A3 *Cheytac M200 Intervention *AI Arctic Warfare Super Magnum *SR M110 SASS *Accuracy International AS-50 *Barrett M107 'Other Weapons:' *Throwing Knives *Compound Bow *PSE-TAC 15 Crossbow Other Information Ben's Soundtrack: *Show Me How To Live by Audioslave *I'm Not Jesus by Apocalyptica *Airbag by Radiohead *You Know My Name by Chris Cornell *Gunz Yo by Sage Francis *Triggernometry by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson *Thieves by Ministry *Got Yourself A Gun by NaS *Feuer Frei by Rammstein *Sky Diver by Eyedea & Abilities Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)